1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of supporting telecommunications equipment. More specifically, the invention relates to the field of frames used to support telecommunications equipment. Once the equipment is attached to the frame, the frame and attached equipment are installed in the field by lowering the frame into a recess in the ground. The frame is then encased in concrete exposing the equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metal frames have been used in the prior art to support telecommunications equipment. One such frame is referred to as the “Bratton” model. The Bratton frame has two longitudinal side members which are parallel one to the other. They are connected at their ends by two end members transverse to the side members. These end members are also parallel to one another. The side members are permanently welded to the ends of the end members. The rectangular frame defined by the side and end members also has a number of permanently fixed cross bars. These cross bars are welded at their ends to the side members.
These cross bars directly support the equipment on the Bratton frame. This causes problems. First, because of the limited surface area provided by the cross bars, there are large unsupported gaps between cross members. This makes it difficult to place the telecommunications equipment thereon. Additionally, articles of equipment (e.g., batteries) may fall through the frame as a result. Second, because the cross bars are fixed by welding, and because different kinds of equipment may require different support bar configurations, it is impossible to preweld the frames. Rather, each frame must be custom welded to match the particular equipment desired to be installed.
Another problem with the Bratton frame is that, because it rests directly on the ground, wiring is made difficult. It is often necessary to run cable (from the cabinet) slightly beneath the level of the frame when preparing 900 or 1200 pair cable as part of “pre-running” the telecommunications assembly. The fact that the Bratton frame rests directly on the ground sometimes will cause this cable to become undesirably bent. However, if the frame were to be suspended above the ground, this problem would be avoided.
Another problem with the Bratton frame is that it is difficult to lower it into the ground once at site of installation. Such frames are extremely heavy, and thus, are usually lowered using straps. However, there is no convenient place on the Bratton frame in which the straps are to be attached. Thus, users often simply loop the straps around the side and end members. This, however, is a risky venture, in that the straps may slide on the members. Additionally, there are balance concerns. Therefore, there is a need for a method of attaching the straps to the frame that will not result in such sliding and that will maintain proper balance when the frame is lowered.